I'm an idiot, is true But I love you
by Mika Kimura
Summary: Algo iba mal, Ulrich lo notaba. Los golpes de Yumi eran secos, directos y cargados de ira. Él la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que ese no era, para nada, su estilo de lucha. Tenía que estar bastante mal como para que lo que le sucedía afectara sus movimientos y lp peor de todo era sentirse tan idiota como se sentía, y tener la incómoda sensación de que había hecho algo mal.
1. Chapter 1

_**Código Lyoko no me pertenece, yo tan solo escribo esta historia por diversión.**_

_**Bueno, estoy de vuelta después de mis meses perdida, sin ninguna inspiración. Esta vez es un one-shot sobre Yumi y Ulrich. Dependiendo del "éxito" que tenga, quizás sea algo más que un one-shot. Quién sabe... Yo no, por supuesto.**_

_**¡Disfrutad! ^^**_

_**~ Mika Kimura.**_

* * *

Algo iba mal, Ulrich lo notaba.

Los golpes de Yumi eran secos, directos y cargados de ira. Él la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que ese no era, para nada, su estilo de lucha. Yumi adoraba el juego limpio, era directa pero nunca lo bastante como para llegar a hacerle daño. Sus movimientos normales eran suaves y bonitos, calculados. Los de hoy eran bruscos, feos, raros... No eran los que la caracterizaban y los que le habían llevado a ser campeona nacional de Francia. Tenía que estar bastante mal como para que lo que le sucedía afectara sus movimientos y, lo peor de todo, era que el no sabía absolutamente nada.

¿Qué clase de mejor amigo era si no le contaba las cosas?

Sí, él también estaba enfadado.

Y, por supuesto, también se veía reflejado en su tatami. Casi parecía estar luchando contra un monstruo de XANA que con su mejor amiga. Quizás algo más, todavía no se había decidido a dar el primer paso.

Y eso le afectaba, mucho.

Sin saber muy bien como, consiguió hacerle un placaje y quedaron tendidos sobre el tatami, como tantas otras veces. Veces en las cuales podría haber pasado algo más. Un único y sincero beso, pero él nunca se había atrevido a dárselo. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía.

Esta vez mas que ninguna otra quería quedarse ahí para siempre, contemplando esos ojos rasgados que tanto le gustaban y que tantas veces lo habían mirado, cargados de amor. Y quería intentarlo, aunque hubiera más gente en el gimnasio, le daba igual. Solo quería besarla y demostrarle su amor.

Y decirle que, pasase lo que pasase, él estaría siempre ahí, para ella.

Ulrich tragó saliva. Sí, aquel era el momento perfecto. Bueno, casi...

Él nunca había besado a nadie o, por lo menos, no a alguien del que estaba tan enamorado. ¿Y sí rompía su amistad con eso? ¿Y si no le volvía a dirigir la palabra? ¿Y si no volvían a entrenar juntos? ¿Y si ella volvía a Japón? ¿O él a Alemania? ¿Serían capaces de llevar una relación a distancia? Él sí, estaba seguro. Pero, ¿y ella? Con lo guapa que era, no le faltaban pretendientes,por ahí rondaba el baboso de William Dumbar, siempre pendiente de cualquier oportunidad que tuviera.

_ Si fueras William, ya la habrías besado hace mucho tiempo,_ se dijo.

Y ahí estaban de nuevo, las dudas. Las malditas y estúpidas dudas. No podía luchar contra ellas, siempre ganaban la batalla. Además, Yumi no estaba de humor.

Bruscamente, lo apartó y se levantó, bastante enfadada. Y dio por terminado el entrenamiento tras mirar fijamente a las gradas y recoger sus deportivas. Después se dirigió a las duchas, sin el _arigato_ que siempre le daba después de entrenar, dejándole terriblemente desconcertado. Se quedó mirándola mientras se iba, a grandes zancadas y hecha una furia, hacia el vestuario, cerrando la puerta de golpe.

Se quedó sentado en el tatami un buen rato, pensando que es lo que había hecho mal. Porque estaba claro que era culpa suya. Bueno, esa era su sensación. Finalmente se levantó y se dirigió, sin ganas, al vestuario. Una buena ducha le vendría bien, relajaría sus músculos tensos y se sentiría más lúcido. Y podría entender a Yumi, como casi siempre.

Casi sin darse cuenta, se encontró en la ducha, con el agua caliente haciéndole un masaje en la piel, calmándolo. Sin duda, era le mejor sensación del día, al ducha. Porque, claramente, había sido uno de los peores días de su vida en Kadic. Había amanecido lloviendo y no se había calmado hasta media tarde, además, hacía frío y se pronosticaba nieve. Y el odiaba la nieve, le recordaba demasiado a su infancia en Alemania, cuando su padre no era tan estricto. Eso había cambiado con el paso de los años y su relación había cambiado, para acabarse convirtiendo en lo que era ahora. Absolutamente nada.

Además, le habían entregado las notas de matemáticas y el resultado no había sido bueno, como siempre. Quizás era que él no valía para las ciencias y había pensado muy en serio eso de seguir estudiando, con dieciséis podía elegir lo que quería ser en un futuro y las matemáticas nunca habían sido parte de lo que él consideraba su futuro soñado.

¿Qué era lo que quería, en realidad? Ni el mismo lo sabía.

Los deportes se le daban bien, de hecho, era la única asignatura en la que sacaba matrícula de honor. Quizás, algún día, podría dedicarse a eso. Aunque no quería ser un mono bruto sin cerebro, en lo que único que pensaba era en complicarle la vida a sus alumnos. Vamos, que la imagen de futuro Jim no le pegaba nada. En realidad, todos en el grupo sabían, más o menos, hacia donde se orientaría su futuro. El de Jeremie, y Aelita por descontado, se centraría en la informática y en el futuro de los ordenadores. Quizás, en un futuro, dirigirían una multinacional importante, como la de Apple. El sueño de Odd estaba más orientado en el cine, su sentido artístico, aunque fuera bastante extravagante, era bastante bueno. Todos los años realizaba pequeños cortos para final de curso y todos eran un éxito. Y es que, como Odd era todo un personaje, aquello no se le podía dar mal.

Y Yumi.

Yumi podía ser todo lo que se propusiera, era una chica estupenda y trabajadora, con éxito en los estudios. Aunque él sospechaba que su talento triaba más hacia el lado de Odd, el arte. No más de una vez la había sorprendido dibujando uno de esos personajes de ojos grandes que tanto le gustaban y, las historias que creaba era fantásticas. Con ese toque de humor que tanto caracterizaba a Yumi, sus escritos eran frescos y divertidos, se leían rápidos. Además, eran unas obras maestras. O, al menos, eso le parecía a él. Lo cierto era que la chica poco le había dejado leer, pues siempre se excusaba diciendo que no eran los suficientemente buenos y reescribía y dibujaba una y otra vez, hasta el agotamiento. Y, aunque él le decía que eran simplemente perfectos, ella no le escuchaba y casi nunca le dejaba leer nada. Puede que él no fuera un gran lector, pero le gustaba leer lo que ella escribía, siempre le había gustado.

Salió de la ducha como había entrado, pensando en ella y en la razón de su enfado. Y lo peor de todo era sentirse tan idiota como se sentía, y tener la incómoda sensación de que había hecho algo mal.

_Quizás todas las chicas sean así a los dieciséis_, se dijo, antes de abrir mucho los ojos y soltar de golpe el desodorante.

Yumi no tenía dieciséis, es más, no los tenía desde aquella mañana. ¡Hoy era su cumpleaños! ¿Cómo había sido tan idiota para olvidarlo?

Sí, aquello explicaba muchas cosas.

Y, también, debía arreglarlo lo más rápido posible.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bueno, antes que nada disculpa por la tardanza. Resulta que hace poco falleció un conocido mío y han sido unas Navidades un poco difíciles. Además y, por si fuera poco, mi pendrive se rompió y todo lo que tenía escrito se perdió.  
**_

_**Sin embargo, aquí está otro capítulo de esta historia, que me alegro que os guste. Respondo a los reviews abajo (¡Sí! ¡Por primera vez en la historia de mi existencia como autora!)**__** Disfrutad con este capítulo, que aunque me quedó un poco corto, es vital para la continuación de esta historia ^^**_

_**~ Mika Kimura**_

* * *

_Idiota._

_¡Idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota!_

Con cada patada que le daba a la puerta del gimnasio, Yumi no conseguía otra cosa que incrementar su enfado, justo todo lo contrario de lo que deseaba. Tras varios golpes que resonaron, probablemente, por todo el pabellón deportivo, respiró profundamente. Lleno de aire los pulmones y los soltó, una y otra vez hasta que, por fin, la calma inundo su cuerpo.

Agotada por el trabajo intenso que había supuesto el entrenamiento de hoy, añadido a su terrible enfado, se dejo caer en las gradas de madera que ocupaban toda la pared norte. Tumbada boca arriba, se dedicó a contemplar el techo, también de madera, mientras sus pensamientos la inundaban.

Era su cumpleaños y ya cumplía diecisiete. Un año más y tendría la mayoría de edad, tenía que empezar a plantearse muy seriamente su futuro: la universidad. Su padre quería que regresara a Japón, para matricularla en una de las mejores universidades de Tokio. Por lo visto, había estado ahorrando todos aquellos años con ese propósito. Y ella no quería decepcionarle.

Su padre había empezado muy joven a trabajar y por poco no acaba sus estudios. Gracias a la enseñanza pública que había empezado en Japón, pudo acceder a un grado que luego le permitió ir a la universidad. Pública, por supuesto. Y para él no había nada más deshonrado que acceder a el futuro sin pagas nada a cambio. Por supuesto, a ella no le importaba, no entendía la razón por la que su padre se quería gastar cantidades desorbitadas de dinero solo para asistir a una universidad privada.

Además, ella no quería regresar a Japón.

- Está decidido, señorita – le había dicho su padre cuando se lo comentó, mirándole de aquella manera tan suya cuando se enfadaba, mirada dura y labios apretados – Irás a la mejor universidad de Tokio.

Y no valió la pena protestar. Estaba "decidido".

_Probablemente acabe también "decidiendo" lo que estudiaré, con quién me casaré y donde viviré_, se dijo Yumi, cargada de ironía. Ironía mezclada con la amargura que le producía creer que eso podría llegar a pasar.

Se levantó como un resorte cuando oyó la puerta del baño masculino abrirse. Ulrich salió, con su bolsa de deporte sobre el hombro derecho, el cabello mojado y las mejillas sonrojadas. Ella frunció aún más el ceño a medida que él se acercaba.

¿Acaso era idiota? ¿A donde iba en pleno diciembre con el pelo empapado? ¿Es que quería pillar una pulmonía? Sin embargo, se cayó todo eso, porque estaba segura que terminarían discutiendo. En su lugar, rebuscó en su mochila negra y le tendió su pequeño secador de viaje.

Ulrich se sorprendió y estuvo a punto de no aceptarlo, pero, al ver la mirada de si-no-lo-coges-te-aporreo-con-el-hasta-la-muerte, volvió al baño con el secador en la mano, mascullando algo sobre cuál de aquellos símbolos significaba encendido.

Ella, por el contrario, se limitó a contemplarlo marchar y se sentó de nuevo en las gradas, aunque esta vez con los pies cruzados. Tenía ganas de llorar.

¿Es qué Ulrich era tan idiota como para olvidarse de un día tan importante como aquel?

Ella lo único que quería era una de sus sonrisas, aquellas en las que le brillaban los ojos y se le arrugaba la nariz. Una sonrisa y un beso.

¿Era tanto pedir?

* * *

_**HeiMao.3 -  
**_

Me alegro que quieras que continúe esta historia, que se me ocurrió de la manera más tonta posible, esperando el autobús. Creí que no gustaría, no me preguntes por qué, me atosigó la "histeria descontrolada de sentirse forever alone y que nadie te lea". Me alegro que hayas dejado un review, porque ayudan mucho, la verdad. (Empezaré a responderlos desde a partir de ahora) Y bueno, es cierto que CODE XANA se me ha quedado un poquito atascado, pero ahora mismo las ideas que flotan por mi cabeza no van muy acorde con ese fic... Pero no te preocupes, pienso continuarlo.

Gracias por leer, enserio ^^

_**coderiel -** _

Me alegro que te haya gustado y te haya dejado con la duda el anterior capítulo, espero que con este igual. Y sí, Ulrich siempre igual. Quise utilizar ese tópico, así como el hecho peligroso de que Yumi vuelva Japón (que todavía no se sabe si se va o no se va...), porque me parecía interesante desarrollarlo. Y le he puesto el rango M porque no sé que se espera mi mente, más bien por si las moscas. n.n"

Bueno, espero que sigas leyendo y comentando. ^^

_**CodeYumiUlrich -** _

Petición concedida, aquí tienes esa continuación. Espero que te haya gustado ^^

¡Gracias por leer!

_**Princesa de la Oscuridad -**_

Bueno, aquí está ya la continuación, con un poco de retraso pero aquí, al fin y al cabo. La verdad es que la trama se me ocurrió de improviso, esperando el autobús para volver a mi casa, y bueno, no sabía muy bien si iba a gustar. Me alegro que así fuera.

Muchas gracias por leer y comentar :D


End file.
